1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support unit, more particularly to a support unit for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional support unit for a display device, such as a monitor, generally includes a base support with a horizontal plate that is formed with a concave portion so that a convex bottom of the display device can be mounted therein. The display device is limitedly rotatable relative to the base support about a vertical axis and a horizontal axis that is transverse to the vertical axis.
The object of the present invention is to provide a support unit for a display device such that the display device is capable of rotating about three axes on the support unit so as to enhance flexibility of the display device during use.
Accordingly, a support unit of the present invention is adapted to support a display device having a displaying face. The support unit includes a seat, an axle, a coupling unit, and an upright support member. The axle is mounted rotatably on the seat, defines a first axis that is parallel to the displaying face, and has a cylindrical outer surface surrounding the first axis. The axle is rotatable about the first axis relative to the seat. The coupling unit interconnects the display device and the cylindrical outer surface of the axle in a manner such that the display device is rotatable relative to the axle about a second axis that is transverse to the first axis and the displaying face. The upright support member supports the seat from below in such a manner that the seat is turnable relative to the upright support member about a third axis transverse to the first and second axes.